My previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,942, which is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein, introduces a loudspeaker having a cylindrical sound-producing surface. The surface comprises a matrix of helically oriented fibers suspended in an elastomeric impregnate. The soft textile bundles of the membrane have restricted motion due to a large surface area that develops at the crossover points in the fine bundles such as fiberglass cloth which are then bonded by the sealant. While the device described in the '942 patent permits ease of manufacture, flexibility of the end product is greatly sacrificed. Consequently, relative to other technologies of the modern era this device is less efficient than desired.
Relevant prior technologies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No 1,862,552 to Schlenker; U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,461 to Paddock; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,733 to Falkenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,817 to Christie; U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,613 to Garner; U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,802 to Sterling; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,336 to Long.